


Playing Family

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Playing House, SO MUCH FLUFF, Two Daddies one baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: It was just suppose to be a simple school project, they would get partners, be assigned to homes for the time frame of the project, and be given almost life like dolls to look after. Terry thought his partner would Dana, or Max, heck even Blade. But he got Nelson, now the two of them are stuck raising a kid together, but is it really all that bad? Will this little child bring these two closer together?





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Batman Beyond.

Nelson couldn’t believe that this was happening to him, scratch that he didn’t want to believe that this was happening to him. According to his teacher, not only did they have to take care of the life like baby dolls that they were given. But, they had been assigned partners as well, now this wouldn’t be an issue, if he had been paired with a girl. But no, he didn’t get a girl for his partner no what he got instead was a guy, and not just any guy but freaking Terry Mcginnis the guy who had more holes in his attendance sheet then a there were holes in graveyard. The teacher had stuck the two of them together for the project and if that wasn’t a kick in the teeth, they had been keys to a specially made home/apartment for the couples to live in together to give them the “Full Family” Experience more like to make sure that the ones who didn’t want to take part in it actually did it. 

 

Terry could not believe it the one month he gets off from being Batman and he is stuck living with Nelson, sighing he entered the assigned apartment, it was a nice place, modern kitchen, comfy living room, a nursery, but it was the Bedroom that made Terry freeze.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Terry said aloud as he stared into the room in horror. In the middle of the bedroom was a large King size Bed and it was the only one in the apartment.

 

“What? What are you…..” Nelson stopped as he looked into the room. Upon seeing the bed he had only one thing to say. “Nope, not happening, this has to be a fucking joke.”

 

A note sat on the table next to the bed innocent as could be, until the boys read that not only was the baby going to be grading them but that all aspects of married life would be graded, from chores, to cooking dinner.

 

“Well...shit.” Nelson groaned, slapping his hand over his face and dragging it downward. “This is wonderful, just fucking wonderful.”

 

“Well at least we don’t have to do any school work for the month, and I have the month off from my Job,” Terry said moving into the room to put his stuff away bending over showing off his tight ass in his tight pants.

 

Nelson had grabbed his own bag and moved to the room, having long since packed all his stuff-and his more important things- as he was putting his things away he had turned and caught sight of Terry’s ass, and for the life of him he didn’t know why, but his head tilted to the side to get a better view at his ass before he shook his head and turned around to avoid looking.

 

“So can you cook Nelson?” Terry asked standing up and looking at the jock.

 

“I know a thing or two.” Said Nelson pounding his fist against his chest in pride. 

 

“So we can take turns, we also have to do the cleaning and take care of the baby,” Terry said moving towards the Nursery.

 

“Right taking care of the little tyke.” Said Nelson as he followed after Terry, it was then a thought hit him. “Did they say what the kid would look like?” The teacher had only told them that they baby would be as life like as possible and that they would find out what it looked like when they entered the Nursery.

 

Entering the Nursery a bright light blinded both males as the once plain room changed.

 

When they opened their eyes after the spots had faded they were shocked to find that the Nursery was no longer a barren room. It had changed, the entire décor had become Batman themed, from the wall paper, to some of the toys, to even the shirts, diapers, onesies, everything batman. “Wow, guess they knew how much we liked the bat huh.” Nelson said approaching the crib.

 

Terry moved to look in the Crib and bit back a gasp.

 

The baby, that was supposed to be a doll wasn’t a doll. Well it was, but it look so very human. For one, it had what appeared to be a perfect mix of both Terry and Nelson’s skin, a head with small tufts of red with small hints of red hair, and lastly looking up at the two of them were a pair of eyes, eyes that were a mix of Terry’s blue eyes and Nelson’s black eyes making them a dark shade of blue. The small child before them let out a small cooing noise as it saw its parents, a noise that soon changed into a small happy gurgling sound as it reached out towards them.

 

“Well, this is a surprise.” Nelson said, reaching down and picking up the child and moved to hold him in his arms. Despite the fact the child wasn’t real Nelson couldn’t help but smile and tickle the babies tummy making it coo and giggle happily. “Kind of cute really.” He had always imagined himself with a kid-later on in life after school and college-looking at the small child in his arms Nelson felt his heart skip a beat seeing its eyes sparkle with a light of innocence's that was always seeing in the eyes of children.

 

“Who’s daddy’s little man? You are, yes you are.” The baby giggled and thrilled happily, clapping its hands together showing that it was enjoying having his father play with him. “Heheh, if it's gonna be like this easy right Mcginnis?” He asked only not getting an answer. “Mcginnis?” 

 

Terry wasn’t paying attention, he was more focused on seeing Nelson acting like a father. He had seen how the teen acted, in school, and from his attitude towards them being partners. He had expected the teen to push all the responsibilities onto him while he did absolutely nothing. But, here Nelson was holding the baby with care and tenderness he had only ever seen mothers do or from his own memory his mother treating his little brother. “Mcginnis? Mcginnis?” Blinking, Terry was surprised when he found the baby and Nelson looking right at him. “You alright? You were acting a little strange there.” Terry waved him off.

 

“I’m fine, just a bit surprised is all.” Nelson raised an eyebrow at him, signaling for him to explain. “Well, I just never thought that you’d be so good with kids is all let alone a baby.” Nelson shrugged as he rocked the baby back and forth in his arms.

 

“I looked after my brother and sister.” Nelson answered. “Mom needed someone to babysit when she worked late, and so I was the one who would watch over them. You pick up a thing or two when it comes to watching over kids.” He then held the baby out towards Terry. “Speaking of watching over.” He began, as Terry backed up a few steps in surprise. 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, you are not sticking me with the kid just so you can-”

 

“What? No, I was offering him to you to see if you wanted to hold him.”

 

“Oh.” Terry said before slowly taking the kid into his arms. He was a bit awkward, having never actually held his little brother when he was a baby so his grip was a bit off something that Nelson noticed and he quickly moved over to correct him.

 

“No, you gotta support him like this.” Nelson adjusted Terry’s grip helping him so that he was holding the baby correctly. “See, it's better to hold him like this.” Nelson didn’t notice it, but he had moved closer almost pressing himself to Terry’s side, something that Terry noticed and felt his cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

 


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Batman Beyond.

**Chapter 02.**

 

Before the two of them knew it, six weeks had passed since the start of the project, and to say things we’re turning out differently than Terry thought was an understatement. For one, if he thought that having a little brother was annoying he was surprised to find that taking care of a kid was much harder. The child would wake up in the middle of the night causing him to try and drown it out by covering his face with his pillow, and he wasn’t the only one as Nelson would remind him to go and get the kid to make him stop crying, as it continued to happen on a day by day bases the two had just started taking turns when their kid-they were still having a hard time saying that-would cry out into the night and one of them would have to go and take care of him until he stopped crying.

 

Mornings were different, as in the morning the two were exhausted from having to get up and check on the baby, so when morning would roll around Nelson would get up groaning as he would take their son out of his cradle and take him into the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of them, much to the surprise of Terry who would wake up to the smell of food and find Nelson standing over the stove and cooking up a small storm. Then after breakfast, they would go out towards the park meeting up with their friends who had also brought their kids to the park. Terry would talk to Dana and Max who were doing good on their own and would laugh when Terry would bemoan and whine about the kid not letting him sleep, of course when they asked how he was doing with Nelson the girls would let out a small giggle when they saw Terry struggle to try and say something negative and his cheeks would turn pink.

 

Of course, Bruce had to call him as they were at the park telling him to come in for the suits annual check up and maintenance, causing him to have to leave Nelson with the baby and leave the park to get to Wayne manor.

 

**Scene Break: Wayne Manor Batcave**

 

Entering the Cave, and sighed as he saw Bruce working on the suit, “Do you ever take a break?”

 

“Breaks are for those who don't have time on their hands. Or have work to be done.” The elder Wayne said as he was looking at the suits material to and was going over any damage or anything that would cause a malfunction. “Speaking of work, you are two minutes late what took so long?”

 

“Was at the park with Tony and Nelson,” Terry said a small blush gracing his cheeks.

 

Bruce looked up from the scope he had been using to get a look at the suits internal structure. “You mean the boy you’ve been paired with and the life like doll they assigned you?” He asked as he began to remove the suits covering to get a look at its circuits. “You were spending time on a school project?” He asked and it was hard to tell if he was joking or not. 

 

“Hey not all of us inherit enough money we never have to worry about anything,” Terry said his cheeks now bright red.

 

“That doesn’t mean I’ve ever missed working on something.” Bruce said as Terry joined him and they began to go through the suits checklist. “Besides, something like this was never my main goal much less having time to raise a child even a fake one.”

 

“Yet you ended up with 4 sons,” Terry shot back at the older man, no heat in his voice but genuine confusion.

 

“Even with them, most of what I taught them was more from self experience.” Bruce said. “Not much father material, much less being Father of the year with how things turned out for most of them.” He said with a small frown before shaking his head. 

 

“We agreed that this month would be a mostly free one since the crime is at an all time low,” Terry said as he sighed before he paused, looking at the clock he almost cursed. “I should get back, or else Nelson is gonna have my head since he’s making dinner,” as he turned and left the cave.

 

Bruce watched him go shaking his head, reaching down to run his fingers across Ace’s back. “And people thought I was blind.” He said to the dog who barked. “Let him figure it out for himself, young love is a hard thing to understand after all.”

 

**Scene Break: Terry and Nelson’s Home**

Terry walked in moaning at the smell and as he entered the kitchen,as he approached Nelson he couldn’t help but notice a few things. One being how natural he looked cooking, heck he hadn’t even noticed he had walked in. Too wrapped up in cooking, another thing Terry noticed that he never noticed before was how good Nelson looked from behind, being a jock had certainly done him some good. Strong legs, muscles flexing with each step as he moved, and the most eye catching thing was his ass. Terry, tilted his head to the side watching the ass move back and forth, as Nelson seemed to be dancing to a song Terry couldn’t hear, swaying from side to side captivating the dark haired teen. As he danced, Terry was lost in a trance not noticing he was taking steps towards him, nor did he notice when he was right next to Nelson and then in that moment without thinking he leaned in and kissed the other male on the cheek

 

Nelson, who had been lost in his own little world, had jumped causing him to almost drop the food he had been cooking as he spun around to look at Terry one hand on his cheek the other over his heart. “The he-heck Mcginnis!” He said stopping himself from swearing incase the baby heard him. He hadn’t been expecting him to suddenly kiss him let alone do something like that. “What did you do that for?!” He 

 

“I-I-I.” Honestly, Terry didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t been himself, heck he hadn’t even been aware of what it was he was doing he had just been...lost in some sort of daze, focused solely on Nelson and his moves. He didn’t know why he did it, he couldn’t even think of a reason as to why he had kissed him. But, it seemed while he himself didn’t know why he did it, his mouth moved before his brain could understand what he was about to say. “I-I love you.” Both their eyes widen, one in shock and the other in disbelief at what had just come out his mind. And yet, Terry couldn’t deny that saying those words, hearing them come out of his mouth felt...right, like he had been meant to say them. “I Love you Nelson,” he said once more, this time with a bit more conviction.

 

Nelson’s eyes widen, as he took a few steps back in shock. “I-I..uh.” Unable to say anything, or even think of something to say to him Nelson simply turned and made a dash for their room and shut the door. Locking it before sliding down along the door trying to understand what had just happened.

 

“Nelson! Wait!” Terry tried, but it was too late. Nelson was already in the room, and shut and locked the door. “Damnit.” He sighed, he didn’t mean for that to turn out how it did. He had honestly didn’t know what possessed him to say those words, let alone kiss Nelson’s cheek. “That...that could have gone a lot better.” He said to himself, as he turned off the stove and picked little Tony up. “Come on little guy, how about you spend some time with Daddy Terry.” Tony giggled happily, clapping his little hands making Terry smile softly, he had to admit having the kid seemed to do wonders for him. Sure, he had his little brother and mother but, they never seemed to be able to bring out this side of him before. It was a side that even Terry himself, wasn’t aware of and it was a side he found himself liking more and more. And it wasn’t just this side of himself he liked, a side that was attracted to Nelson...even loved him. Shaking his head, he moved towards the couch and laid down, clicking on the Tv for Tony to let him watch some shows that were supposed to be helpful towards his growth.

 

Minutes passed changing into hours after Terry’s confession, and yet Nelson had yet to come out of the room, as it seemed like he would never come out. He didn’t know how to feel, for the love of whatever god was out there Mcginnis had just come in out of nowhere and kissed him! Sure, it had been on the cheek but, it was still a kiss and a kiss was a kiss, not to mention his sudden confession! Nelson’s entire face burned bright red as he could hear the words playing over and over in his head, rattling around refusing to leave him alone. ‘ _ I love you Nelson, I love you Nelson, I love you Nelson.’ _ It was never ending, and yet there was a part of him that wondered something. Something he had never considered before.

 

Did...did he love, Terry Mcginnis? He closed his eyes, placing his head between his legs and groaned. He didn’t know what to think, his mind would say one thing telling him how this was just all for the project, all just so the two of them could get a passing grade for the class and be done with it.  But his heart, his heart was telling him another thing. It was telling him, to go and talk to Terry, to ask him about his feelings, confront him about them and see if...if his feelings were actually genuine or if he was just simply playing with his emotions. As the sun began to set, and Tony was asleep on Terry’s lap, he heard the door open up and slowly the sounds of footsteps approaching him could be heard. “Mcginnis?” Nelson’s called as he walked into the living room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. “...Can we talk?”

 

Looking up, at his partner?/potential lover? Terry nodded. As he was getting the feeling, that Nelson wanted to say his piece about what had happened back in the kitchen, but had to gather all his courage.

 

Nelson rubbed his shoulder as he had an expression one of nervous. “Look...Mcginnis.” He took a deep breath. “I-I don't know what to say honestly I don't.” He looked away. “I mean...I don't...well I’ve never actually.” He sighed. “I just haven’t been...well ya know in love that is.” He said. “Not even with Blade, i mean just...I don't know how to well feel about this.”  

 

“Nelson.” Terry said trying to get his attention, but Nelson was to busy rambling to notice. “Nelson.” He said again, but was once more ignored. Seeing that he wasn’t going to get him to stop, Terry moved closer, being mindful of Tony as he leaned up and pulled Nelson into a real kiss and just sat there with Tony in his lap. It was a small chaste kiss, but for Terry this one small kiss felt like it was lasting for eternity, even more so as he waited with baited breath to see what Nelson would do.

 

For a moment everything froze, nothing move, there was no sound, no nothing. Just Terry kissing Nelson, it was like the entire world had come to a halt, as if waiting to see what Nelson would do. And, for the life of him, Nelson was tempted to pull away, his were still eyes wide in shock his mind telling him, screaming at him to pull away. But...but, his heart was saying not to that he should enjoy the kiss. To accept it, and that’s what he did he closed his eyes and simply leaned into the kiss deepening it as his hand slowly moved to gently caress Terry’s as he found himself enjoying the kiss much more than he thought he would.

 


End file.
